Life Changes
by EmmaPheonix
Summary: This is my story of how Charlie and Renee got together. The life they had before their lives together ended. And just maybe you will get to see a glimpse of what really ripped them apart.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first attempt at writing so please don't be too harsh._

_These are fictional characters based on a novel by Stephenie Meyer and are in no way owned by me. This storyline however, is mine and does not belong to any other._**  
**

**-Chapter One- **

**Chance Encounter**

It seems a lifetime ago that I met Bella's mother Renee. I remember that day as if it were yesterday.

The breeze was a cold one, from the North I think. Spring had just set in but some of winter's vestiges were still left behind. There were splotches of snow still present on the soft ground. The trees haven't begun to bloom either. Too soon I suppose. The sun was a blindingly bright orb in the perfectly azure sky. Light wispy clouds casting small dark shadows upon Seattle's concrete floor. The sky was almost never devoid of any clouds here in Washington, so why should this day be any different? People walked leisurely down the sidewalks, some alone, some hand-in-hand, and still there were others marching to their own tune. It was the time of day where most people were now let out from work so it made sense that the atmosphere here was a relaxed one.

I hadn't been here in some weeks so I was hoping the sporting goods store was stocked with what I needed. The small shop at home in Forks sold the last Fly Rod to an out-of-towner and would not receive another shipment of any kind until Wednesday. Today was Friday and I had a fishing trip planned for tomorrow morning with Harry Clearwater and Billy Black, my best friends. I couldn't stand it when they cracked their harmless jokes about my ancient wooden hand-me-down pole I had received when I was only seven years old. I knew they meant it in good fun but it still struck a chord in my chest and it hurt.

Walking through the double glass doors of 'Spearman's Sporting Goods', my heart fluttered in its resting place with excitement. I was looking forward to this like a small child would his first cookie from the cookie jar.

I continued to the back of the store and headed down the stairs that were just to the right side of the main isle. I made a beeline to the fishing section and looked through the options they had displayed for rods. A long dark metallic blue pole stood out from among the rest. I pulled it from the rack and felt the weight of it in my hands as I turned it over and over. It was perfect. On my way out I grabbed a few flies and felt pride bursting from me as I came closer to the cashier with my purchases. I now had the best equipment of the three of us that made our fishing party.

Moving towards my truck on the other side of the building, I stopped dead in my tracks. I gazed on a vision in a long black skirt and crimson tank top with little straps. She was trying to fit a fisherman's hat on top of her piled hair. It really was a funny sight to watch. She had so much hair. I was magnetically pulled to her and found I couldn't steer myself away. I stepped up to her.

"You know, it might work better if you pulled down your hair," a silly grin on my face. I wanted to take the pins out for her and run my fingers through her silky brown trusses. Pieces of it glinted in the sunlight like fine spun gold.

She jumped back a step in surprise. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there," eyes huge, caramel colored, round and beautiful.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you. I thought you might like to know how to wear that thing. You seemed to be having trouble with it."

She reached up to pull a lock of hair from her eyes. She was beautiful. What was her name?

"Oh, uh, thank you. Here, can you hold this please," she said as she handed the hat over to me. Then I watched her ever so closely while she pulled each pin from her hair. As the last one came out she shook her head, dipped it forward and ruffled it with her fingers and then threw it back in place.

I had to force my hands down to my sides as I watched her. It was excruciatingly hard not to reach out and touch her face, her hair. This woman before me was more than my poor eyes could handle. But I was spellbound and couldn't look away. I was melting from the inside out.

"Thank you," she told me as she reached for her hat. Our fingers brushed as I handed it over and a jolt of lightening rushed up my arm to settle in my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

-**Chapter Two-**

**Date**

Did she feel it too? Did she see in that moment what I saw? Was it a shared experience or was I doomed to feel the effects of it alone? Renee. What did Renee feel and think?

It was Saturday morning and I was sitting in a dingy on the river. It was very early and freezing cold but I had my thoughts to keep me warm. Harry and Billy were on either side of me. I was caught in the middle, literally.

"So, what did you say her name was?" Billy was baiting his line. I don't think his line was the only thing being baited though.

"Renee. Her name is Renee."

"Tell us. What did she say when you fell flat on your face," this coming from Harry.

"Are you kidding me! Really, please stop already. I didn't tell you guys about her to make a mockery of myself. Give me a break will you? I'm really interested in her." I regretted saying anything to them now.

"Sorry," they said in unison.

"We were only having a little fun. You've never been serious about anyone in your life.

"Yeah, how do we know this isn't just a joke you blew up like a balloon just to razz us? It's not like your imagination is a complete flop. We know better than that Charlie," said Billy.

"I'm serious about this one. I don't completely understand it myself. I…we…I don't know. We just seem to fit. You know Billy, like that old hat of yours that you won't give up? Imagine having lost it and then finding it some years later. You know how happy you'd be? We'd have to drown you to shut you up about it. It's a perfect fit."

"I guess I can sort of picture it when you put it that way." Harry was scratching his head and stared off into space.

"Hum. I guess so. I do love my hat."

"We'll have to pry it from your head when you die," I said laughing hysterically.

"Or his hands. You know he wouldn't give it over willingly!" Harry almost fell overboard while clutching his stomach in gulping spasms of laughter.

We laughed until we cried and then we laughed some more.

"Okay Char. I get it. But just don't go and get hurt. We know how you get attached to things so easily. I don't want to be the one to kick your ass out of the dumps when you're done crying and moaning. The last time was impossible."

"Don't worry," Harry replied. "The next time will be my pleasure Billy," he winked at us.

The rest of the trip went without incident and we all returned home still friends.

_**Early Sunday Evening**_

_I wore the best clothes I had, some kaki pants and a clean blue and green flannel shirt. I didn't have any other shoes than the two pairs of boots I used daily, so I chose the pair without the tearing fabric. Dad and Mama couldn't afford anything better at the moment. But I was working hard to change that. For now it would just have to do. _

I pulled up a long cement driveway lined with rose bushes and sprucelings. The house at the end of the drive was enormous. Bigger than anything I had ever seen in Forks. It was a picture from a movie, not that I watched many movies. A water fountain graced the middle of the front yard with a stone slab. It had Renee's last name and address engraved into it. Ground lights turned on just then to highlight the rock in pale yellow. It was like a beacon to anyone who might be brave enough to enter their domain.

The house boasted a wraparound deck on the second story and a widow's walk on the roof. I could tell because the walk was gated so no one would fall from the top. The house seemed to be made from stone and brick. The workmanship was amazing. I could tell the owners paid top dollar for the craft. The windows were tall and a large chandelier hung from within the largest of the five front facing window pieces. I was overwhelmed to say the least. Nervous, I was very nervous.

Renee must have heard my S-10 truck pull up to the walk because she came prancing down the front steps eagerly. My anxiety in having to meet the parents vanished as she came closer. I abandoned my truck to meet her at the last step.

"I was going to knock for you," I said, thinking to be the gentleman my mama raised.

"Well I heard you drive up and since my parents are gone for the week, I didn't see any reason for us to linger. Did you want to come in?"

Actually, I was so intimidated by the house I really just wanted to leave. "No, I'm good. But next time will you let me come get you?"

"Sure. It doesn't matter to me. Either way is fine," she smiled leaving me breathless.

I opened the door and helped her slide into the passenger seat. Renee was gorgeous! She wore a black dress that just touched the top of her knees and I almost didn't see the tiny straps on her slender shoulders that held it up. I was in trouble now. Going lower I noticed smooth, shapely calves narrowing to her small feet that boasted spike sandals which were black as well. Her hair hung down around her shoulders with a slight curl to it. It looked darker today in the fading light. She wore very little make-up that seemed to highlight her large eyes and pouty lips. I felt like a man possessed as I twisted the key in the ignition and headed off to our destination.

A little while later we pulled into the parking lot of my favorite lodge back home. This place had the absolute best food in the state. At least that is what I thought.

I helped Renee out of my truck and we walked arm in arm up the steps to the front doors. Opening the door, I lead her inside.

"Table for two," the host asked as we neared the small podium.

"Yes, thank you," I replied. We were led to a small table in the back corner near a large window. I held Renee's seat for her as she sat down.

"Thank you. So, what type of food do they have here?"

"They have a range of pastas, salads, pizza and burgers with all the fixings. What are you in the mood for," I asked as she perused the menu.

"Pasta. This mushroom alfredo dish looks wonderful. And it comes with a side salad. Perfect."

"Pasta it is then." I waived to the waiter to come take our orders.

"Yes sir. Are you ready then?"

"Yes, we will both have the Mushroom Alfredo Italiano."

"Salad dressing?"

I gestured for Renee to answer. She ordered raspberry vinaigrette and a sparkling cider to drink. I ordered the same since she seemed to have such good taste.

"Would you like any dessert to accompany you after dinner?"

Renee wrinkled her nose but I ordered anyways. "Yes. Could we please get the Moose Pudding Crumble Cake?"

"Sure enough sir. Will that be all for this evening?"

"Yes," I replied. The waiter left us then to go fill our orders.

"You don't have to eat dessert but you should try it. It is so wonderful it melts in your mouth."

"Alright, if it's that good," she said with a smile playing around her lips.

Dinner was good and I learned a lot about Renee tonight. She was hoping to get into college soon, she had an older brother, she liked to try anything that sounded fun and interesting, she enjoyed reading, working out, going to movies, seeing plays, and enjoyed her friends. The best part was that she was just learning to fish and that is how I came to find her trying a fishing hat on the other day. Finding this out gave me an idea.

"So, since you are learning to fish and I _do_ fish, would you like to go fishing up the river with me some time?"

"I'd love to Charlie. Next weekend? I'm not busy then."

"Sounds great!" I've got all the gear so you only need to bring your hat," I smiled.

She laughed and said, "Then it's a date."

We finished our dinner with more vigor than before. I was looking forward to next weekend and was already starting to plan it in my head.

We left the restaurant and I took her back home. I walked her to the door.

"Thanks for dinner Charlie. It was great and I had fun getting to know you," she smiled up at me.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did too. Would it be presumptuous if…"


	3. Chapter 3

**-Chapter Three-**

**Post Date**

All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer But I do claim my storyline and plot.

This chapter is a little bit more racy than the previous ones. I hope I didn't overdue it so early in the story. Enjoy!

**Previously: ** _We left the restaurant and I took her back home. I walked her to the door. _

"_Thanks for dinner Charlie. It was great and I had fun getting to know you," she smiled up at me._

"_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I did too. Would it be presumptuous if…"_

**RPOV**

I looked at him expectantly. I wanted him to say 'can I come in?' But I knew that it would be too soon after just meeting. We still didn't know each other very well yet. He was so cute with a lock of his hair falling into his eyes the way it did. I just melted for the shy ones.

_I'm going to have to do something. He stopped talking and he looks lost. I'm not even sure what to say. Should I just let it go and say goodnight? No, I want him to stay. I'll just have to ask him and that will be that._

"Do you mind if I get your number," Charlie asked. "I forgot to ask you for it the other day. You know, umm, just in case," he stammered.

"Oh sure. Why don't you come in and I'll write it down for you." The perfect excuse, I smiled to myself.

I turned from him and tripped over the threshold. Two large, strong hands caught me by my shoulders before I fell. They pulled me back into a wall of muscle that I knew was his chest and held me there for a moment before slowly letting go of me. He was so warm that I didn't want to leave his embrace.

"Thanks. I can be a little clumsy sometimes," I said nervously while I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I'm just glad you didn't hurt yourself."

His eyes captured mine and held them for an intense moment. They were a gorgeous cobalt blue with shinny gold flecks in them. His face was only a breath from mine. If he leaned in any, we would be kissing.

I could see my reflection in his eyes getting larger. It was at that precise moment I knew Charlie was moving closer to me. My eyes fluttered shut as I felt his smooth lips on mine. They were so warm and supple. Firm, yet unbelievably pliable. They moved soft and slow, in perfect sync with mine. It's like we were performing a perfect rendition of the Waltz, but with lips. I was putty in his hands. Hands that were caressing my waist. And one started to creep into my hair. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into my body. I wanted more. So much more.

Breaking off and pulling slightly away Charlie gasped, "I'm sorry."

His eyes were so sincere that they made me feel like a vicious mountain lion devouring a small helpless bunny rabbit.

"It wasn't only your fault. I'm sorry too. Hang on a minute." I walked quickly around the corner into the kitchen. Retrieving a post-it from a shelf, I scribbled my name and the private number I had going into my bedroom.

I was a bit nervous now. I walked back into the small foyer to face him.

"Here you go Charlie. You shouldn't have to worry about my parents answering or listening in either. I paid for a private line to be installed for more privacy." I know he gets nervous when having to deal with my parents.

"Oh, great." His smile was gleaming white and laugh lines formed around his mouth. A sign that he smiled a lot. It really was beautiful too. "Do you want to take mine down too before I go?"

"Oh, silly me," I chuckled a bit embarrassed for not thinking of it sooner. "Yes, that would be lovely. Do you want to follow me into the kitchen real quick?"

He nodded and walked just behind me through the kitchen doors.

**CPOV**

I followed her into the kitchen through double swinging doors like the ones you might find in a saloon in an old western movie. She walked over to a shelf and pulled down and a post-it, just like the one given to me a minute ago.

"This is a really nice kitchen," I said while looking around the room and trying to take it all in. It was twice the size of our living room at home. Pots and pans hung from a lowered rack in the middle of the kitchen. They gleamed, clean and shinny in the soft lights that shone upon them. Underneath was an island made of cherry wood and a marble countertop. Large cabinet faces eluded to, well, a lot of cabinet space. The long counter on the far wall had a huge shutter covered window so that the person at the sink and stovetop could look outside over the lovely property they considered a yard. I think it looked more like a ranch. At least that's the impression I got from the place. It reminded me of the old plantation mansions in the South. But I've only ever seen pictures of those anyways.

"My mom loves to cook. She almost went to a culinary school to become a chef."

"Why didn't she?"

"She met my father first. So, instead of going back East, she married him and then had me a year later. Sad to say I didn't exactly inherit that trait of hers," she laughed.

"I'm sure your cooking skills are a whole lot better than mine," I chuckled. "But I must say, I do make a mean omelet," raising an eyebrow for effect.

"You'll have to make me breakfast one day then," she smiled. "Soon."

"Most definitely," I replied. This thing between us seemed to be going really well. At least I wasn't worried as much on how I kissed her a few moments ago. It seemed she was also taking it in stride.

**RPOV**

I wrote down the number he recited to me and stuffed it into my little black purse.

He looked a little shy when he said, "Well, I better get going then."

I didn't want him to leave just yet. Would he say yes if I asked him to stay?

"Charlie?" I spoke up quickly before he turned to walk out.

"Yes," he said expectantly.

"Umm…" Crap! I choked on my thoughts.

Instead, I walked up to him with purpose in my gait. I got so close as to brush up against his body, wrapping my gingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down to me. I took his mouth with mine in reckless abandon.

All of my former worries and precaution flew out the window as he returned my fervor. I gave him everything I had inside of me. Just when I thought it couldn't get better, he asked entrance to my mouth with his tongue. I melted when our tongues met halfway. Before I collapsed to the floor, he lifted me effortlessly in his arms with one underneath my knees and the other supporting my back. He cradled me to his chest. Then I was lifted higher as he gently set me onto the countertop, never breaking the kiss once. It was shockingly cool beneath my bare legs, my dress pooling in a pile of fabric on either side of them.

Charlie stepped closer to me. I tightened my knees on his hips as he settled between my legs. His hands were in my hair, on my shoulders, caressing my face.

I heard a small whimper as my hands grasped at his shirt front. I just couldn't get enough of him. I had to be closer.

His lips kissed their way to my neck, my bare shoulder. I heard another whimper in the blurry fog that was my mind. Did the dog need letting out? That thought left my head as quickly as it entered. I held his strong shoulder and his neck as he gave his attention to my sensitive skin.

I felt the little strap of my slinky dress being removed from its resting place. As the seconds passed it moved further and further down my arm. His fingers burned a trail of smoldering heat as they lightly touched me in this act. Another whimper.

I was drunk in the act and had to feel the silkiness of his skin as he felt mine. One by one the buttons came open on his shirt, my fingers acting quickly. Seeing the dusting of light brown hair on his chest, I closed my eyes and touched him. He was burning with the fever of our lust and I felt it throughout my whole being.

He spent many of his kisses on my naked shoulder and then moved down slowly to nip at and kiss the creamy delicate blushing skin just above my breast. I moaned and then it all made sense. I was the one whimpering all this time. But I didn't care. I was feeling so wonderful.

My mind snapped back to the present as I realized Charlie's hand was caressing and crawling up my thigh. His fingers found their way under my dress and they began kneading and rubbing circles in turn.

My head fell back, "Oh Charlie," I moaned. My blood was boiling and I could feel the heat radiating off of his body. We were on fire and trying with all our might to douse the flames.

His mouth came back to mine in urgency. I pulled his shirt from his waistband, wrapping my legs around him in a vice like grip. Moving my hands inside his shirt I rubbed his smooth torso. The shirt came off in one swift movement. I couldn't keep from exploring his body with my fingers and palms. He was so soft. Like a babies skin. And silky. I bent down slightly and licked his collarbone. Salty. Tasty. I did the same to the other side. I heard a moan but the sound was too deep to be coming from my throat. I glanced up at him through my lashes. His eyes closed and his lips were slightly parted like he was tasting pure ecstasy. I wanted him like I have never wanted anything in my life. A silver shiver ran up my spine and shocked my heart.

**CPOV**

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I've never been so starved for anything like this before. I need more! I need this! I need her! I can't get enough! I can't hold back any longer. No, I have to. We hardly know each other. I can't let it happen like this. But I'm in Heaven and she is my angel. No, I'm losing control! _

_(Please review! Thanx!)_


	4. Chapter 4

**-Chapter Four-**

**An Evil Unleashed**

_All things Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer But I do claim my storyline and plot. _

_--To truly understand Renee's decisions later on, you need to first understand another character. (Parts of this were definitely hard for me to write since I had to go to some dark corners of my mind to retrieve these things.) I hope you like it and that it doesn't get confusing or too freaky._

_GPOVgirl's point of view_

**Previously: **

**CPOV**

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! I've never been so starved for anything like this before. I need more! I need this! I need her! I can't get enough! I can't hold back any longer. No, I have to. We hardly know each other. I can't let it happen like this. But I'm in Heaven and she is my angel. No, I'm losing control! _

Current Position: **Unknown**

A wet darkness permeated the air. Mist engulfed the shrouded figure as it quietly and stealthily made its way along the tree line. Evil dripped and pooled into disgusting murderous thoughts. A sea of red clouded his vision.

_I don't deserve this twisted piece of fate. I did nothing wrong. How can I live like this when this 'thing' isn't much of a life at all? What am I to do? Hate! I hate myself! I hate what I've become. I despise my maker. I despise the world. I was a good person at one time. No more. No more goodness. No more happiness. I will make them all like her, exactly like her! Pain! Demonic pain! Death! There will be much of it!_

The dark figure continued his journey through the forest in a red, hate filled haze. He created another wall of ice around his already frozen heart, knowing exactly what he wanted. People would be made to feel the same horror he dealt with every minute of every day of his lost life.

----------------------_Early that same morning_--------------------

The girl jogged carelessly down the quiet deserted dirt path. The dawn sky was starting to turn pink and orange. Signs that meant it was going to be a beautiful day. Breathing deeply of the fresh clean air, she made her way around the small bend in the worn path. It was spring, her favorite time of year. Everything was turning green, the flowers coming back out to visit and the weather was perfect for jogging in. Not too cold but not too hot yet. Excitement filled her and she became happier as her thoughts turned to the night ahead of her twenty-first birthday.

**Later that Evening**

_-Sparks Bar and Grille-_

People went in and out of the bar without even realizing he was there. He blended into the dark trees that hugged the buildings walls. Blazing red fire lit his eyes as he watched his target through the large bay window. His evil eyes followed her as she joined her circle of friends at the large overstuffed booth. Drinks were being passed around.

The girl looked especially beautiful tonight. Her straight, white blond hair was pulled up into a twist. Large stray ringlets framed her face like an angel. Her eyes sparkled a magnificent jade green. Lips were full and luscious, shinny with gloss. A smile turned the corners of her heart shaped mouth upward with inviting intensity. The tight red blouse she wore fit her curves, outlining her breasts and plunged in the front to show a deep line of cleavage. She wore no bra, as her back was left bare to the world around her. She had skin smooth as silk. He watched her perky breasts swaying to and fro as she moved gently, airily. The black slacks she wore framed her firm derriere like the round moon is the black velvet starry sky. He wanted to touch her, feel her, taste her. As he thought back to all the times of following her, morning ritual of jogging, his mouth watered at the memory of her smell. He grew harder knowing what he planned for her night's end. A perfectly dark plan to match his pitch black soul, he sneered.

She arrived at her party to see that her friends were already at the booth. The alcohol was just beginning to make its way around the large table. It was just like them to start without her. Well, they could just wait a few more minutes for her then. She made her way over to the bar.

The girl knew she was overdressed. But it was her 'coming of age' party, so she dressed to kill. She wore the red blouse that she bought while shopping this afternoon. It dipped low in the front to show her cleavage and wrapped around the sides to tie in the back, leaving her skin open to any wandering eye. Obviously she wore no bra and she loved that her breasts were free to catch many a men's attention. It was a thrill she liked to indulge in occasionally.

Tonight she chose to wear her exceptionally skin-tight black slacks. Well, at least in the waist and butt areas. She worked hard to get her body sculpted to perfection, so why not show it off.

She waived to her friends and signaled that she would be just a moment. Knowing the new bartender here to be unbelievable hot, she strutted her 'sexy walk' and then called to him.

"Can I please get a Jack Daniels and a martini dry?" The Jack Daniels to let him know she could hold her own but the martini to say that she was still 'all woman.'

The bartender looked her up and down with hungry eyes, a smile highlighting his face. "Anything you want love." He gave her a last once over before he turned back to his work. Smiling to herself, she knew she had him hooked.

As he returned to her, she bent over her purse to retrieve her wallet. Looking up through her lashes to look at the man, his expression said it all. She was pleased to know that while she was busy he was staring down her shirt to peek at her boobs and their soft pink nipples that were looking up at him.

"Later, after my party," she asked him.

"Oh yeah. I'd love to celebrate with you. And the drinks are on the house," he replied, dimples showing in his cheeks as he smiled.

"Hmm," she smiled and he winked as she walked away with her drinks satisfied.

The night passed quickly as he waited for his prey. He had followed the girl after she had left with the bartender just before closing time. A cabin in the woods, close enough to town but far enough away as to not draw any attention.

He waited patiently as the girl took care of her business with the man. Their sounds of ecstasy reverberated through the trees outside, making him hunger for his turn.

As the girl left in her small car, he followed her on foot. "How much easier is this going to get," he asked himself. He swiftly jumped in front of the car causing her to slam on the brakes. Quickly hiding behind it then as the door swung open and she jumped out panicked. She ran around the front frantically searching for the body she thought might be there.

"What in the world," she whispered to herself. He flashed behind her, bent down close to her ear and breathed, "Did you find me?"

She squeaked and jumped forward a step. "Was that you? What happened, where did you go, are you OK?" She wore a very confused and worried expression on her face.

He was quiet as she saw his face for the first time. Her eyes widened at the beauty she saw there. His eyes were shadowed, but in the beams of the cars headlights, she could tell that he was stunning. His skin was snow white as it stretched along his square jaw line. His nose was sharp but somehow soft around the edges. His cheekbones were high but not too protruding and he had a strong brow. But what kept her attention the most were his perfectly full, smooth, soft looking lips. She had a sudden urge to kiss him then and there.

Moving in closer, she raised a hand as if to touch him. "Are you alright," she whispered.

"I…I don't know. Will you check me out just to make sure," he said in a voice like molten lava. He clearly wasn't going to have any problems luring her to him.

She moved in close enough to smell his sweet breath. Closing her eyes she moaned softly to herself. What she didn't know was that he heard it. He heard everything.

He reached out and touched her upper arms, brushing his fingers across them lightly. She tilted her head up, keeping her eyes closed.

At that moment he knew she was caught in his web like a helpless little fly. He pulled her to him and buried his face in her neck. He began to nuzzle and spread kisses along her jaw while caressing the soft skin at her waist. She was putty in his hands.

He lifted and carried her into the trees easily. She opened her eyes then and squealed, realizing they were in the tree tops high above the ground.

"Have you ever made love in a tree," he asked her. Again, that deep liquid voice of his. She was speechless.

He began untying the delicate bow at her back with deft fingers and slipped the blouse off of her shoulders. Beams of soft yellow moonlight pierced through the trees to caress her milky white skin. She was everything he knew she would be.

Her head was swimming and she became dizzy. It was like being put in the middle of the ocean in utter darkness. But she recognized pleasure. Unbelievable pleasure, more than she could ever know in a lifetime just rolling through her body. Wave after wave, it came tumbling down in such a strong force. Tossing back and forth she screamed and moaned for more. There was no end in sight. She needed to climax, it just had to end. There would be nothing left of her if she didn't.

He touched her secret places but only for small moments of time. All he had to do was make contact with those areas and his mind could control the things she felt through his fingertips. He was given an amazing gift and he used it to his dark advantage. This girl was only another means to an end.

A loud fierce scream rent through the empty forest as sharp teeth sunk into her flesh, ripping her out of ecstasy and plunging her into unbelievable pain. She didn't know what to do at this point. She didn't even have the strength to remember where she was or to know what she was doing. Her body wouldn't obey her minds order to get up and move. She was like a rag doll: At the mercy of her master.

Beautiful, naked, panicked, defenseless, weak women always excited him. They reminded him of his maker, the lovely Celesta Diviot.

_Sixty-four years ago she waltzed into his life. A glamorous, shining strumpet of a thing, just mouthwatering. He fell victim to her charms along with many of his friends. After a period of time they started disappearing. One by one they were gone without so much as a bread crumb to follow. _

_Celesta began showing more interest in him then. She gave her charms freely and more frequently. She made him believe that she was falling in love with him, as he already had with her. Then on the night of his twenty-first birthday as they were consecrating their new found love, she bit him on the shoulder. _

_After three days of writhing in painful agony, she told him what he had become and why. Celesta had said that he was strong and astute. He also had a wonderful sense of compassion and could help others feel of what ever they were in need of. She was so sure he'd make a promising young vampire. He would be her 'right hand.' Please and serve her as she willed. He asked her if she loved him. He knew without a doubt that he would give her anything she so desired if only she would return his love. "No," she replied. "But I have grown fond of you my dear, and in our joining together with this one purpose, we will be unstoppable." He remembered her words as nothing more than an empty promise. Celesta took his life from him and couldn't even return the only thing he ever wanted. To be loved as he loved her. _

_In the instant she gave her answer to him, his dead, frozen heart broke into pieces. Thorns of hate and revenge replaced the love he once felt for her. Later that same night he lulled her into a false cocoon of safety and killed her, burning her at the stake. He tied Celesta to the pyre with a thick chain of steal ensuring her compliance. Lighting the wood on fire, he watched her go up in flames without flinching once. The red flames engulfed her and licked at her hard__body as she went up in purple smoke and disintegrated into smoldering ash. _

Since that night and the birth of his hateful vengeance, he has roamed the earth to dispel it of any woman resembling Celesta in any way or form.

His teeth were in her flesh and the blood oozing out was like sweet heaven to his taste. He took her while she was warm and limp. Still pliable in his arms, almost dead but still breathing. He sucked and pumped his hips at the same time. Sucked and pumped over and over until he slaked both his needs.

**GPOV**

I can't move. All the air is slipping from my lungs. I...can't...breathe. I'm so cold. Pain. I feel it and I'm being jerked up and down. But it won't stop. I'm so tired. So very tired. And then the life-force left her limp, frozen body forever.


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter Five-

**-Chapter Five-**

**Fish And Game Patrol**

_All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer The storyline and plot belong to me._

_Back on subject….._

_**Previously: **__While Renee and Charlie were 'getting to know each other,' a dark and sinister vampire was wreaking havoc on poor unsuspecting women._

RPOV

I lay in my bed awake staring at the ceiling. My blankets wrapped around me like a cocoon and suffocating me. Three hours and I still couldn't fall asleep. Hours earlier I had been on fire. Now, I was cold as a fish and sleeping alone.

Charlie was embarrassed and I was humiliated. He left so quickly after the call. His eyes are wide open now. Well, at least if they weren't before then they are now. As are mine. It didn't have to end this way. I didn't want it to end. Not now, not ever. I wanted a relationship with Charlie too much to let something so small get in our way. Why did she have to interrupt us like that? They should have called in the morning as always. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what happens. There's not much I can do at the moment. But, when the time comes! Look out!

I interlocked my fingers behind my head while resting against my pillow and drifted into a shallow, restless half-sleep while thinking on the time Charlie and I spent together tonight.

_"Oh Charlie, yes," I moaned through a haze of passion. "Please, I want it. I want you."_

_His fingers crawled closer to the core of my passion. I was so distracted by his movements that I hadn't realized where my hands found residence. I had slipped them into his pants and was clawing at his butt, trying to pull him closer to my center. His cheeks were so firm and round that I just wanted to sink my teeth into them. I wanted it to be like this forever. Coming together like this was as natural as breathing the fresh air outside. _

_A loud shriek ripped through the kitchen. Again and again it sounded, tearing us apart from each other. I jumped off the countertop and ran to answer the phone by the door. _

_My mom of course. She had to choose this exact moment to call me? How insanely absurd! I wanted to yell at her to go away. _

_"Hi mom," I said forcing enthusiasm. _

_"Hi sweetie. I just called to see how your date with this new fellow went and also to tell you that dad and I will be gone a few more weeks. So, you'll have to hold down the fort by yourself for a bit."_

_"Oh," I truly was surprised. "I had a lot of fun tonight. Charlie was wonderful," I flashed him a smile._

_(The line was dead silent on the other end…)_

_"Mom?"_

_"Honey," my mom yelled. "I think I'm losing…connection. Just remem…that if you ha…sex, to use th…condoms in the thir…bathroom firs…"_

_(Dial Tone….the line went dead.)_

_I looked at the phone in my hand, shrugged my shoulders and then placed it back in its cradle. Looking up I saw the horror written all over Charlie's face. Oh shit, how embarrassing. He heard what she said. I cringed knowing that my mom could be a bit straight forward._

_"Charlie," I began._

_He cut me off saying, "No, it's OK. I have to be going anyways." He stepped closer, placed a peck on my cheek and was out the front door before I knew how to respond._

I whimpered as the thick haze engulfed my consciousness and pulled me deeper into the throes of Dream Land.

**CPOV**

The truck raced along the country road taking the curves with ease. Trees flew through the beams of light creating the illusion that the truck was moving faster than it was really traveling.

Embarrassment clouded his every emotion. The heat in his body moved up into his face.

_I can't believe her mother said those things. Why wasn't Renee outrageous? I surely am. I would have died if I were her. To automatically suspect that we would do that. Well, even if we did it's no business of hers. Gosh, I should have stayed. Am I seriously that chicken?! Now I'm even more embarrassed. That's it. I'm not going to run again. It's just not acceptable. I refuse to be a coward! The next time I see Renee, it will all be different. I promise. _

**RPOV**

Journey was blaring out of my stereo as I danced around my room in my towel trying to find clothes to wear. Charlie insisted that he pick me up to go fishing. We were going to make a day of it and he wouldn't let me meet him anywhere. I just thought the drive was a bit long. But oh well. It's the way he wanted it and I didn't mind. I had to move fast because he would be here in twenty minutes.

_Decisions, decisions. Do I wear the khaki shorts or the jeans? I guess if we're only fishing then I'll throw the shorts on. Hmm…Thinking really hard I went for my baby pink spaghetti strap tank top. I wonder what else we'll do if we don't fish all day. Oh well, I'll just leave it all up to Charlie. I'm going to enjoy this I think_.

Smiling, I combed my hair back and threw it up in a ponytail. Just after I tied my shoelaces, the doorbell rang. On my way out I grabbed my hat and hoodie and flipping the off button on my stereo I ran downstairs.

Charlie was right on schedule. Opening the door I bent down to grab the pail of fish food. Live bate. Yummy, I thought sarcastically.

"Hi," I smiled.

He smiled back. "You all ready to go?"

"Yes, I think so. I just can't help think that I'm forgetting something though," I replied bewildered.

"Well whatever it is I'm sure we'll make due." Charlie grabbed the pail, put me in the front seat and then secured it in the bed of the truck. He hopped in the drivers' side a second later and then we were off.

The drive was a little awkward but not too bad. We hadn't spoken much since the week before. We talked little and the radio filled in any silences we didn't. An hour later we finally pulled off the interstate and began driving on some back roads. I didn't recognize this area.

"Where are we," I asked.

"This is the other side of the river. I don't think anyone really knows about this over here. Or at least no one ever comes here. I found it one year with a couple of friends while exploring."

"Do you come here often? Or your friends?"

"Once in a while we do but we mostly fish up near the bigger tide pools." A look of nervousness crossed his face for a short moment and then it was gone. "I wanted to show it to you because it gets really colorful this time of year before it gets too hot and the sun starts drying the plants up."

"Well, it looks beautiful," I said while looking around.

There were green trees everywhere. The place was surrounded with them. The grass was as tall as my elbows. In some areas it was even higher. Daisies peaked out from behind the grass all over the area. There were other flowers that I didn't know the names of but they were really pretty too. Some purple, tiny pink ones and yellow. Tons of yellow. If Charlie was trying to impress me, it was working.

I helped grab all our gear and then headed towards the river for our day of fun and fishing.

**CPOV**

As we walked to the river I held back a few steps so that I could watch Renee. She was so pretty. The pink shirt she wore somehow made her eyes look softer. And I just loved her little shorts. They made her look taller because they only went mid thigh. Sexy I'd say. Her walk was graceful. That is, if you didn't count the few times she tripped up. But that was OK. It only made her more attractive and sweet. I felt like I should protect her somehow. But I knew I couldn't. At least not yet.

She laid out the blanket while I set up the camping chairs near the water. I took out my pole and pieced it together, gave it some line and bait and then sunk it. I made sure it was secured and that the small buoy was in full view. I took out the pole that I borrowed from Harry and showed Renee how to cast the line after I let her bait the hook herself. It still amazed me that she dealt with the bait so well. Most girls would cringe and shy away from it. Not my Renee though. She was definitely my kind of gal.

**CPOV**

We sat in our camping chairs and basked in the warmth of the rising sun. Renee had caught two fish already and all my line came up with was a few weeds and a waterlogged ugly orange sock. We laughed about that for a while and then she said I _had_ to let it dry and then wear it as a trophy. I didn't want to. I thought it was gross. But then Renee said she was always into doing new and exciting things. How could I let her show me up? I just had to put it on now. So, we made a bet out of it. I had to wear the crusty old thing for at least two hours. If I lasted that long, then I won a lap dance from her. If I couldn't do it, then I had to swim in the nude from our side of the river to the other and then back again. I was confident. What was there to worry about?

I reached over to feel the dead sock. It was dry finally and smelled like crusty, old, rotting fish. I definitely deserved some kind of reward after doing this.

"You're really going to make me do this aren't you," I asked Renee.

"Of course," she cheered. "What's fishing without a little excitement now and then?" She was laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach.

"Well then, I hope you're prepared to lose because I'm going to win!" With that said, I pulled the orange sock on over my toes, up to my ankle. I decided that it was going to be a long two hours. The thing was already starting to itch like crazy! Yes, this bet officially sucked dirt!

**RPOV**

My stomach hurt after laughing so much. Charlie looked miserable with that nasty thing on his foot. I almost felt bad about insisting he do this, but I had high hopes that he would lose our bet. I was aching to see him in all of his naked glory.

It had only been an hour and he was already slipping the sock lower on his ankle, closer to his heel.

"So, does this mean I win then," I asked in a playful tone. He looked at me with something like indecision in his eyes.

"No. I'm just trying to figure out how far I can get this thing off before I'm not actually wearing it anymore."

_Charlie is pretty clever. I better watch it or I might have to rub myself all over this man. Hmm…Not a bad idea. I'll rub on him anytime_. _I guess this may be anybody's ballgame. _

"Well, it's almost there," I said, trying to suppress a giggle.

The sock was now hanging halfway off his foot. _Maybe we should have made better guidelines for this. Then Instead of watching the orange blob, I could be watching Charlie stripping for me. Haha! Well, I guess he is stripping in a way._

The clock was still ticking, getting closer to his safe line. I've got to think of something. What could I do to tip the scales in my favor?

**Thank you for reading! What do you think will happen next? Will Charlie win? Or will Renee win? Could either of them lose in a game like this? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Please Review!! Thank you!**


End file.
